Who Would Ever Remember Him Now?
by HollyeLeigh
Summary: CS Hiatus Challenge Prompt - Forgotten Son: Captain Hook was destined to be remembered as one of the most infamous villains in all the realms, but the man behind the moniker? Who would ever remember him? Season 5 Episode 11 angsty pirate musings.


_**Who Will Ever Remember Him Now? / CS (not actually CS, though) + Forgotten Son**_

 _ **Summary: Captain Hook was destined to be remembered as one of the most infamous villains in all the realms, but the man behind the moniker? Who would ever remember him? Season 5 Episode 11 angsty pirate musings.**_

 _ **Rated T for angst and patricide / ~700 word count**_

* * *

" _My wife and I...we had a son,"_ he'd said.

Brennan's words - his father's words - still echoing in his ear as he made his way back to the cottage his sire had pointed out to him when they'd parted ways.

A son.

He'd called Killian _son_ , a gesture the pirate had rebuffed in the moment, unwilling to display any greater show of compassion or feeling toward the man than he already had. He was risking much with this plan already.

He couldn't believe his own ears when he'd heard himself offer clemency to the man who had caused he and his brother so much torment and cruelty at the hand of the master he'd sold them to, but as Killian secured the letters of transit he had to finally come to terms with the truth of why he was willing to spare the man…

Killian had been many things to many people in his long life, but there were few who could remember him for the man he wanted to truly be remembered for - a man who loved and was loved by others. A man named Killian Jones, and not the infamous Captain Hook.

Liam had loved him like all good big brothers should...but that love for a little brother was now lost and forgotten.

Milah had loved him as no other woman had, and mostly likely ever would...but that love had been taken from him.

Killian had no memories of a mother's love. No memories to even forget. But he had memories of his father's love, or at least, he thought there had been love there once. The kind of a love a father would bestow upon his son. But after the treachery of betrayal Killian had began to wonder if the man had ever really loved them at all...if he even remembered them all.

Seems he had, for Killian hadn't even needed to introduce himself properly before Brennan had recognized him...remembered him.

A once forgotten son, remembered.

And that had affected Killian more than he'd prepared himself for.

" _You'll come with me?"_

The offer had rocked him. Go with him? Of course he couldn't go with him. He had his path set before him; one of vengeance and villainy. The path and purpose of Captain Hook.

And yet…

Killian could not stop himself from securing a third letter of transit, for perhaps...just perhaps, when his business with the Crocodile was finally concluded, and Captain Hook's revenge was finally secured at last, perhaps he would…

Killian Jones just might decide to join his father and start anew. As a remembered son. As a reinstated brother.

 _We had a son…_

He had another brother. Another chance to be remembered in brotherly love. Another chance to experience a father's adoration. Another chance for family. A chance to be Killian Jones again...or so he had thought.

He'd been a fool to think that anyone cared to remember Killian Jones.

He'd been incensed at the name his father had given the boy - _Liam_. As if his brother could be so easily replaced!

" _I wasn't trying to replace him, I was trying to honor him. To honor you both."_

Then why hadn't he named the boy Killian?

Hook scoffed at his own pettiness and the idea that sibling rivalry could still exist between him and his long passed brother, but that didn't shake the kernel of hurt imbedded deep within him.

Liam had been remembered. Immortalized within a new generation, but Killian…

" _To remind myself never to make the same mistake...I would never leave him."_

But he _had_ left Killian. Left him and forgotten him.

And with the rage of that truth bracing him, Hook plunged his hurt and torment into the man as the dagger penetrated deep within Brennan's gut.

" _Killian…"_ His father had called out, and a cold, despairing truth settled over the pirate as he watched the life slip from his father's eyes.

The last person in all the realms that could ever know Captain Hook as anything other than a villain and scourge was dead, and Killian Jones was now the very thing he feared he would be...forgotten.


End file.
